Overlady tano
by trickster3696
Summary: <html><head></head>Betrayed by the jedi council and her best friend Ahsoka tano travels to a strange and ancient planet and discovers her true destiny. rated M for lemons, violence, swearing, drugs, alchohol, depictions of torture, and minions</html>
1. prologue

**Overlady Tano**

**Prologue**

**I own nothing**

In a desolate corner of the galaxy lies a planet name Phaedra. No one knows what language the name is, all they knew was it was a language no one used anymore, a dead language. Certain points in the planet's history is also a mystery because long before even the Hutt's home world met it's end there was a purge of such knowledge, like the ancient people wanted something to be forgotten, something terrible. However they missed something, an ancient underground library that archaeologists discovered a month before the clone wars. The books told of armored figures that brought death and destruction wherever they went, beings that even the Hutts had trembled in fear of when one visited they're world, using magic to kill enemies and enslave people's minds.

The time periods mentioned in the library coincided with the years that were thought to be erased. These armored beings were followed by an army of small imp-like creatures and would have large harems of beautiful women. They would gather vast riches and craft powerful weapons that could easily defeat half a thousand soldiers. The books said that wherever they went darkness followed even the sky would darken. One book told how two of these people caused the extinction of two races on the planet called elves and gnomes. It is difficult to tell myth from reality but either way they could understand why the people wanted them to be forgotten.

These people were powerful but they were still mortal, many were killed by heroes that wanted to end they're tyranny, those who wanted they're riches, women and power, and others died of more natural things such as age, illness, and other things that would kill a normal person, this shows something many people tend to forget, power didn't equal invulnerability. However when one of these people died one would usually take their place, some right after the other, others much longer, one rose a century after their predecessor. But no matter what differences there were two things that always stayed the same, a gauntlet that was used to control the creatures and glowing eyes that pierced into your very soul. The last of these beings died before the Hutt's was destroyed, however no one off the planet heard of this person because the planet was more isolated and never really communicated with others, only a hundred years ago it joined the republic, when the clone wars were declared it decided to take no sides and become neutral like many other worlds. Two things stood out from the rest of these records, two titles and a quote by an unnamed person, the titles were overlord and overlady, the quote was "evil always finds a way".

A few years later after the beginning of the clone wars a young Torgrutan woman arrived on Phaedra, her name is Ahsoka Tano, she felt drawn to the planet like a voice was guiding her there. The feeling guided her to the library and she searched it hoping for answers, when suddenly a circle on the floor started glowing, she felt drawn to it and stepped on it and was consumed by a flash of light. Once her vision cleared she found herself in what looked like a throne room. "Well, I didn't think we would ever get a new master" said a female voice, it sounded like a droid, "you sure the gate didn't just mess up, she looks too gentle and feeble" said a raspy voice, "no way, the gate would never do that" said a high pitched voice with a Brooklyn accent "Indeed, only the true successor could pass through" said a fourth voice with an Indian accent agreed, "yeah, after all appearances can be quite deceiving" rang out another voice also sounding female, but unlike the first voice this one didn't sound artificial, "agreement: yes there is no doubt that she is our new master" said another voice, another droid, "to top it all off she's suffered two betrayals, one from her best friend and one from those she looked up to" said another voice in a factual manner, like he was reading it from a book, "ah betrayal, perfect trigger for evil" said an old sounding voice. Ahsoka looked around to see was surrounded be a very strange and diverse group, she saw a large droid hanging from the ceiling with a white shell and one red cylinder shaped eye, a cat like creature standing on two legs with cream colored fur and a oval shaped golden object on it's forehead, a man whose flesh looked like it had flaked off, a dark skinned man with a long trench coat that went down to his ankles, a twi'lek woman about her height with red skin, a droid with red plating, it was an HK series which was strange because that line was discontinued long ago, a teenage boy with a dark cloak and hood that shadowed his face, and a short, wrinkled creature with a small, thin beard and a lantern hanging over his head. Shocked by these turn of event Ahsoka could only mutter this response "who are you", they all looked at each other then back to her and said "we are your faithful servants master".


	2. Chapter 1: introductions

**Overlady Tano**

**Chapter 1: introductions**

**I own nothing**

To say Ahsoka was shocked would be an understatement, here were all these strange people, droids, and creatures calling her their master, it didn't help that she had no clue what they were talking about. "Wait, wait, wait, wait run that by me again." she said. The wrinkled creature spoke up, "ah yes, forgive us master, we have been waiting for a long time for a new master so we got ahead of ourselves, we didn't even give you a proper explanation." "Indeed" added the large droid " we didn't even clean the place up or prepare some welcoming cake". Asoka was still confused so she decided she should at least find out who these people were. "Okay, well what are your names so at least I know who I'm talking to?" she asked.

"Oh how rude of us" said the trench coat man "we didn't even properly introduce ourselves". The red droid spoke up next, "introduction: I am HK-47". "I'm Meowth" supplied the cat creature "your personal treasurer", "I have forgotten my true name but you may call me Shiva" said the Indian, "I too have forgotten my name so just call me Gem" added the twi'lek". _how does someone forget their own name_ thought Ahsoka. The deformed man spoke next "call me Iowa, need someone squeezed for information I'm your guy" said Iowa as he hit his fist against palm for extra emphasis, "s~o you… torture people" Ahsoka said "yep" Iowa said like being a torture specialist was a normal, everyday job. The large droid spoke next "I am Glados, I run your tower's security system, mainframe, and food processors", "I am called many things but you can simply call me trickster" supplied the cloaked teen, "and I am Gnarl your advisor and minion master", then out of nowhere, "and I am Quaver your jester and bard" called out an annoying voice and jumped out of the shadows, he looked like Gnarl but younger, brown, tattoos on his body, a jester's cap, a cane with a skull on top, and a glass eye.

Everyone let out a groan at his announced presence. Iowa walked up to him and pick him up by his ear and growled "I thought I locked you in the dungeon", Quaver's response was "art cannot be restrained… that and I slipped out between the bars". Iowa responded by drop kicking him across the room "now where were we" he said like it was a regular occurrence and judging by everyone's reaction, it was. Ahsoka could only watch in confusion, fascination, and a bit of amusement, she then asked "what the fuck was that", before she wouldn't use such language, however since she left the Jedi order she didn't feel the need to watch her mouth. "_that_ was Quaver" gnarl responded with annoyance in his voice, "feel free to beat him as much as you like" he added with a cheery voice, "preferably to death" said Glados. Ahsoka responded by simply shrugging and said "sure I could use a stress reliever anyway".

Then as suddenly as Quaver's appearance there were more voices like his "mastah has come" "mastah mastah mastah" "hurray for mastah". Ahsoka turned to a staircase that led down and saw and stampede of brown imp-like creatures, they surrounded her chanting her new title while jumping up and down. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile, they were like children who were happy their parents had come home, "what are they?" she asked no one in particular, "they're your minions" answered Meowth "they'll fight, die, destroy, burn, drown, get blown up, be made into weapons, and anything else they're told them to do, as long as it's their master giving the order" he explained. "Why?" was all she could ask, "because that's what they were created to do" answered Shiva, "Created?" Ahsoka asked, "by the first overlord" supplied Gem. This seemed to send Gnarl on a trip down memory lane, "ah those were truly evil days, back when I was in the field, oh the things I put on my head, the weapons I would use, the armor I would wear-" he was interrupted when trickster snapped his fingers next to his ear, "hey Gnarl come back to us". "Oh sorry my lady I get caught up in my memories from time to time" he apologized. "Uh… that's alright" she said with a bit of confusion.

"Well you know us now, you know the minions, and you know _Quaver_", he said with venom at the end, "now to tell you why you're here". "Yeah I would appreciate that because I'm still as lost as when I got here", Asoka replied. "Of course master" said Gnarl "you see you were brought here by the tower gate, which only activates for overlords and overladys and whoever they permit in, so since the gate let you in and there is no current master who wants a new mistress" , Ahsoka blushes at this statement, "It means you are our new master." Ahsoka was at a lose for words, here she was force knows where, being told she was the new overlady, with an army of imps at her fingertips, and a group of well weirdoes, some of whom clearly belong in prison, a mental hospital, in Gnarl's case a nursing home, and a memory wipe facility or junkyard for the droids. Some would say this is fucking awesome, I get drink all the booze I want, get high all I want, fuck all the sexy loose women I want, get all the money I want, and live without any force damned restraint like kill on a whim and force people to work for me and not have to pay them. Some would say this is fucking terrible, I'm trapped with a bunch maniacs or I'm hallucinating. Some wouldn't say anything at all because they would faint from the shock and all the sudden information. Ahsoka chose D none of the above, "alright".

**Hope your enjoying the story so far and be sure to look up my profile to vote for Ahsoka's first mistress.**


	3. Chapter 2: Rage, The Gauntlet, and allie

**Overlady Tano**

**Chapter 2: Rage, The Gauntlet, and allies**

**I own nothing**

Ahsoka's welcoming group were surprised by her swift acceptance, usually they asked questions, freaked out, and other things not just say "alright". Gnarl was the first to break the silence "wait alright just like that, no demands, no questions, no crying just alright?" "yeah" Ahsoka said " it's not like I got anything else going on for me, not since I left the Jedi order". A pause then, "that actually makes sense" said Iowa "after all it's not like you had many options after having something you've known your whole life taken away from you". "exactly" said Asoka "and another reason", "query: another reason master" asked HK-47, "that's right" replied "if people really figured I would just let it all go then they're more foolish than I thought, I dedicated my life to the order and risked my life numerous times for the republic. How do they reward me? With betrayal, pain, and a trial with a bunch of pathetic weak-willed senators who didn't give a shit if I was guilty or not, they just wanted it over quickly so they could get back to posh lifestyle and pretend they actually did anything!" Ahsoka said her voice rising with every word, "and the council they had the gall, the absolute gall to claim it was all the will of the force!" she said her rant growing angrier and angrier, small objects that littered the floor started to float in the air. The group had different reactions. Glados scanned Ahsoka and the surrounding area calculating her power, she was actually amazed see it was off the charts, no other overlord or overlady's power had done that. Meowth clung to Iowa's leg terrified by what he was seeing, he had been around since overlord Irritum, the one who brought down the Glorious Empire and wiped out the gnomes, the second because he was bored and wanted to kill some time and he would go into one hell of a rage when things didn't go his way or someone was especially annoying to him, but even he didn't have this much power. You could tell that Gnarl, Iowa, and HK-47 were pleased by this, they knew she would be a very fun overlady. Shiva, gem, and trickster had an air of indifference, they were used to seeing such outbursts from their masters, but internally they were shocked by the magnitude of it. Soon the whole tower was shaking, minions were running around, some cheering like something amazing was happening, others screaming in fear like an angry and vengeful god had come down to pass judgment on them and plunge them into the fiery abyss for all eternity. "And what angers me most is that deceiving, backstabbing, bitch Barriss was right, the Jedi had become corrupted, they stopped being peacekeepers, but they refuse to admit it despite how obvious it is to everyone, so now my ultimate goal is to destroy the republic, the order, the separatists, the Sith, and anyone who would stand in my way!" With the last word that left her mouth she slammed her foot down on the ground creating a massive tremor that was not only felt throughout the netherworld, but on the planet's surface as well. The planet's inhabitants were caught off guard by the sudden quake, they started to panic fearing the buildings would collapse and the ground would split open and swallow them up.

Back in the tower many of it's inhabitants were on the floor, the quake Ahsoka had Caused took their knees right out from under them, but that didn't matter to them because they were all in complete awe at her tremendous power. Once Ahsoka calmed down and everyone picked themselves up she asked "so when do I start", Gnarl smiled and replied "right now master". With that said he taped his foot on a circle in front of the throne and a pedestal rose from the floor, on it was a gauntlet with a glowing gem, "just put on the gauntlet and you will officially become our master" explained trickster. And so Ahsoka did and the moment it was on evil energy coursed through her body, it was the most exhilarating experience she ever had, she could feel her body changing, even her clothes were changing. When it was all over she looked like a completely different person, she had grown to Aayla Secura's height and breast size, her headtails and montrals had grown a foot longer, her skin had taken on a slightly more red shade but her most notable change were her eyes, they were still blue but they had a luminous glow to them now. Her clothes had also changed, her top had shortened to just below her breasts, her skirt had become a miniskirt her leggings and boots had become a pair of knee high stiletto heel boots, and the beads on her head had been converted to a necklace around her neck with the her new insignia, the gauntlet with the jewel facing forward, it's fingers clenched in a fist.

"Well that was fun, what now" Ahsoka said her voice now the same maturity as Aayla "now we wait for your allies" replied Gem. This left Ahsoka confused "allies" she asked "explanation: yes, you see master your predecessor had five allies, two are still alive while the rest have descendants who have waited for a new master." Explained HK-47, Meowth then added "the gauntlet sent a signal to them all so they know their new master is here." "So we just wait for them to get here, so what do we do in the meantime" Ahsoka asked. There was a pause, apparently they hadn't thought of that. Glados then broke the silence by asking "would anyone like to play some poker".

Meanwhile in the surrounding systems Ahsoka's new allies had received the message and were moving to meet their new master. "It's been so long and I've been so bored since the last master died" said a man, he wore a red shirt that was open and showed his torso, baggy black pants, and a scarf that hung below his waist, he had black hair and grey skin that was so pale it was almost white, his most noticeable feature was a third sideways eye on his forehead he walked away while swallowing a round glowing object, the sight he walked away from there is a dead body. In another system a women was getting dressed, she stood next to a bed and someone was in it, "finally after all these years a new master has arrived" she said, she had pale skin, long raven black hair, and large breasts; she wore a black dress that showed a great deal of cleavage, high heeled boots, and gloves that ended just below her shoulders; but her most noticeable traits are a pair of bat-like wings, a pair of ram like horns on her head, a black tail that endsedwith a spade shaped tip, and her master's emblem tattooed above her cleavage; with a snap of her fingers all these disappeared, she then turns to the bed and says "thanks for the fun night" in a mocking tone, the person in the bed is a man but now he is nothing more than a dried up husk. In a third system there is a very tall man with tan skin, black hair, and stubble on his chin; he is wearing a fancy looking yellow stripped suit, white dress shoes, a pair of orange shades over his eyes, and a coat that hangs on his shoulders like a cape with Ahsoka's insignia on the back; "wellll it seems my master has arrived like my father told me" he said in a slow tone, he then turned into a beam of light a flew off into space. On another plant there is a man he is shirtless, wears puffy black and orange pants, a white bandana that covers his blonde hair, and carries a golden staff, he has white skin, and very long earlobes with golden earrings at the end, he has 3 drums on some kind of apparatus attached to his back; each drum has the gauntlet symbol on them; "yahahaha, so my master has finally come and I was starting to think my mother was insane", he suddenly became a bolt of lightning and flew off into space like the previous ally. Somewhere in space there was a fleet of ships, pirate ships and their leader had received the call "the day my family has been preparing has finally come" said a man with a South African accent; he had dark skin, black hair, and thin stubble on his lip and chin, he wore a blue jacket over a light blue button up shirt, blue pants, and black shoes but he is no ordinary man he has bionic parts(a red glowing eye, a robotic arm, both his legs were replaced, and under his shirt was a blue light in the center of his chest), as do the rest of his crew, some got them out of necessity while others got them to make themselves stronger, "so where to boss" asked a Hispanic voice; he is tan, has a thin goatee, and a Mohawk, he has a red tank top, brown pants, and combat boots, he also has bionic parts like an eye, both his arms are replaced and has a device in place of his left ear, "Phaedra" answered the captain, "oh this should be fun" said a third voice with an Australian accent, he wore a pairs of worn jeans and shoes, an open shirt that showed his chest which had a intricate tattoo of a deer, he had brown hair and a thick beard, like the second person he has both of his arms replaced along with his legs and has a device go along his spine, captain smiled at this "oh it will be, believe me it will".

**Hello folks forgot to mention this in the first two chapters but be sure to leave a review, also polls end on the 16****th**** of October. **


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival, Tests, and Bandits

**Overlady Tano**

**Chapter 3: Arrival, Tests, and Bandits**

**I own nothing**

"Meowth has a flush, Gnarl has two pair, Shiva has three of a kind; Meowth wins the hand". Meowth cheered as he had won the poker game and got everyone's chips. This was met with different reactions from the other players; Iowa face palmed, Shiva looked like he was about flip over the table, Gem had anime tears running down her face, Ahsoka crossed her arms and pouted, HK-47 looked like he was resisting the urge to shoot Meowth in the head, Trickster was accusing Glados intentionally of giving Meowth better cards, and Gnarl was banging his head against the table. When suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from a terminal attached to the right arm of Ahsoka's throne. "What's that" she asked; "it's a request to enter the tower and there's five which means all of your allies have arrived" Gnarl answered "how do you know that" Ahsoka asked, "explanation: only they have the signal device" HK-47 supplied, "well I guess we better welcome them in" said Ahsoka.

The men who traveled here using light and lightning arrived first, followed by the pirates, followed by the woman, and last was the scarf man. The light man decided to break the ice , "soooo if you have the signal device I guess that means you also serve the new master" he said, "that's right" said the pirate leader, "indeed" answered the woman, "of course" said the lightning man, "yeah" replied the scarf man. Suddenly an archway rises from the ground and a swirling light activates, this was a portal to the nether realm, out of it stepped Shiva. "Huh you all got here pretty fast" he said somewhat impressed by they're swift response, "I was one system away, I figured I should stay close by while waiting for the new master" said the scarf man; the others said the same thing. Shiva shrugged and said "well come in and meet your master".

Meanwhile at five different locations ,five different groups of bandits were about to enter some caves, but these weren't just any caves they were magic caves that led directly to the tower, their leaders had heard stories of an underground tower with vast riches and decided to see if there was any truth to them, little did they know they would be walking into a living nightmare.

"So you're my new allies" Ahsoka said looking over the group, they were just as strange her inner circle. "That's correct" said the woman, "so what are your names" she asked; the raven haired woman spoke up first "my name is Solarus, but I am also known as Lust" she said identifying herself, "I am called Enel" answered the lightning man now known as Enel, "Borsalino or as most people call me Kizaru", answered Kizaru, "I'm Hoyt Volker; I'm actually quite famous on the outer rim" said Hoyt in a proud tone, "Asura" said the scarf man said in a simple manner. "Hoyt Volker" said Ahsoka said in a tone that showed she was thinking "I have heard of you, you're that pirate with a fleet of five hundred ships and a crew of around one hundred thousand, your main base of operations is on Atrivis, and your most famous for being a crew of people implanted with bionic technology." "That's right" said Hoyt, obviously happy his reputation preceded him. "You know if it weren't for the war the republic would have sent the jedi to fight you", "true, after all the republic was never very good at handling multiple things at once, it's a surprise they haven't already collapsed" Hoyt countered.

Suddenly an alarmed blared bringing they're attention to five security monitors that Glados had summoned "we have intruders" the cake loving computer said. Everyone gathered around the screens and saw the five different groups; ten in each enter the caves, "blast" exclaimed Gnarl "I knew eventually people would wander into the caves", what's the big deal" asked Ahsoka; "the caves are magic, they lead directly into the tower" Meowth explained. "Those aren't just random spelunkers or lost people seeking shelter, they're bandits" said Gem "five different bandit clans in fact; the ones in cave A are the Jackals, cave B are the Rippers, cave C are the Shrouded, cave D are the Bloodshots, and cave E are Gearheads." "statement: they are easily the most active and dangerous bandits in this area, we could go and destroy them master but we don't know where they're bases are located and eliminating their raiding parties is only be a temporary solution" stated HK-47 Ahsoka started thinking and came up with an idea, "you know I think this is a good opportunity to see what you five can do, each one of you take a group and show me your abilities" she said with a smile on her face, like a child about to watch their favorite show. The other's shared her smile, they would definitely enjoy this; "but leave one from each group alive and unharmed then bring them back here, Iowa will handle it from there" she added, Iowa's smile widened at that, it had been so long since he got to inflict pain. The five allies only nodded and got going with Quaver showing them the way after Ahsoka ordered him to, then there was a ding and a table rose up from the floor with some bags of freshly popped popcorn "who wants popcorn?" asked Glados, oh yeah this is gonna be good.

The Gearheads had picked a lousy cave, it was full of stalagmites and stalactites, large cracks in the floor, and large rocks sitting around; this made it hard for maneuvering, especially with their bulky armor, "god this place sucks ass" one complained, "Dimitriv, you alvays end up picking the vorst routes; it's a vonder the boss let's you lead anyone anyvhere" complained another; "vell guess vhat Vladimir, he does so shut the fuck up or I'll break off one of these things sticking out of the floor and shove it in your fucking eye socket" threatened a very annoyed Dimitriv. _God, vhy did he send these guys vith me, they're pussies who do nothing but complain every five fucking minutes_, thought Dimitriv. His threat was enough to quiet anymore complaints, they knew to take his threats seriously ever since he slit another man's throat when he wouldn't stop complaining even after Dimitriv threatened to do so, _I guess that's vhy the boss seems to like him so much _thought Vladimir _he makes good on his promises_. " Good there's less crap in the vay up ahead, that'll make it easier to move" said Dimitriv, as he looked back at his men. Then he suddenly bumped into something, he looked forward and saw a man in a brightly colored suit.

The Rippers seemed to have worse luck at picking caves than the Gearheads. Because their path was blocked by a ravine, it was too wide to jump, it was deep enough that falling in meant death, and the walls were too smooth to climb down and up; so you could see the conundrum they were in; a logical person would just pack up and call it quits, but most of the Rippers _weren't _logical. "Maybe we can have the strongest guy throw us across"; "then who would throw him across so he could do it again on the way out", "maybe we could-" ,"no" , "how about-" "won't work", "we-", "how about you leave the ideas to me" ,"…okay". Mince was about ready to bash his head on a wall until brain fluid started leaking out; out of the ten Captain Flynt had sent here after hearing that ridiculous story he was the only one who was capable of at least average level thinking; the rest were too stupid, insane, or both to be capable of coherent thought, of course if he protested the captain would torture him to death, but if he came back empty handed he'll get tortured to death because Flynt was so sure that damn story was true; so as you can see he was in a lose-lose situation. _Now that I think about what the captain will do to me, that wall actually looks pretty inviting _thought mince_. _He was brought out of his suicidal thoughts when what sounded like metal tapping rock came from across the ravine, he turned and saw a man holding a golden pole.

The Bloodshots cave was easier to traverse but had a large pit take up a large stretch of it; lucky for them it had a slope that acted as a natural stairway, but they had to get out of it quick because five minutes before they got to where they were going it started to rain hard, storms on this planet were often long and violent with a lot of rain, and a creek which happened to be above the cave's mouth would overflow and spill into the cave; the water would rush down and fill the pit and possibly the whole cave. There were two strange things though, one about the area and the other about the cave, for the area it's said once someone is within a one mile radius of the cave entrance a storm would start, but it was hard to tell if this was true or not because such storms happened every week, and the cave wasn't completely flooded even though storms like these happened on a weekly basis, which only meant one thing: someone or something was draining the water out which meant there was something of importance here. That didn't matter right now, what mattered was getting to higher ground, the water was already up to the group leader's(a nomad) waist, but fate seemed to smile on them that(or so they thought). "Hey there's the way up" he called to his nine fellow bandits(or ten if you counted the psycho midget chained to his shield). They approached the slope and were happy to finally get out of the water. However once they got to it they saw someone sitting cross legged halfway up the slope, this man was wearing some kind of scarf.

For reasons the shrouded couldn't explain, the cave was pitch black, while caves were normally dark the darkness in this one seemed unnatural, even only a few yards from the entrance the light from the sun ended. Luckily their flashlights still managed to penetrate the dark which made it much easier to go through the cave. "Hey jack how long has it been since we entered this damn cave, cause it feels like we've walking for over an hour" asked one of the men, "that's cause it has been over an hour Mike" replied jack. Then up ahead Jack saw some kind of small red light. He shone his flash light on the source and saw a dark skinned face with a bionic eye.

The Jackal's cave actually had something noteworthy in it, the walls were lined with human bones and skulls. That confirmed that at least someone had lived here once. Not only that but they had reached the end of the cave but they were meet with a strange sight, a large stone tiki with human skulls for eyes and ribs for teeth sitting next to a metal door, they started cheering as this confirmed that they're trip wasn't for nothing, but then they got quite a surprise. "Halt" yelled the tiki it's eye sockets and mouth glowing an ominous yellow "I am the guardian of this door and only if you pass my test will you be deemed worthy to enter" said the tiki. The jackals mood did a complete one eighty, going from elation to enraged, they had come all this way, they refused to be denied, they started to bash, smash, slash, and shoot the guardian but nothing they did damaged it not even the bones, there wasn't even a scratch. "Well that's no way to treat a door man, especially since he's just doing his job" said a sultry voice, the door slide open revealing a voluptuous woman with wings, a tail, and horns.

**Well that's it for now be sure to review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Overlady Tano**

**Chapter 4: Bandit Killing, Interrogation, and Escape**

**I own nothing**

"OH SHIT" exclaimed a startled dimitriv, "vhat the hell, vhat are you doing down here!?" He yelled , not expecting anyone else to be down here, "wellll you see my master lives down here and she doesn't appreciate trespassers" explained Kizaru, "oh yeah vhat are you gonna do about it" said another gearhead who shoved passed his leader "dammit Ivan let me handle this" said Dimitriv however before he could reply Kizaru asked a strange question "tell me Ivan have you ever been kicked at light speed"; before they could process his question there was a flash of light and then parts of Ivan's skull, his teeth, blood, pieces of his helmet, and brain matter were sent flying, they could only watch in horror as his headless body collapsed and then saw Kizaru's leg from the ankle down was covered in light. "vhat, vhat, VHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO" yelled Dimitriv not out of rage but out of fear, connecting the dots and realizing what Kizaru meant when he asked his question, "guess I overdid it" said Kizaru with a smile, apparently he didn't mean to hit him that hard, suddenly the gearheads opened fire on him; the blaster bolts and bullets kicked up dust and when their clips emptied they thought he was dead, they were wrong, to their horror when the dust cleared there stood Kizaru completely unharmed while the rock around him was whittled down by all the projectiles. All the gearheads screamed and ran, desperate to escape, but Kizaru didn't run after them he just stood there, then he put his hands in front of him a few feet away from each other with one palm facing up and the other down he then muttered "Mirror of Yata" then an orb of light formed between his hands and shot a beam out which bounced off the walls like a mirror, then the gearheads were blinded by a flash of light and then saw Kizaru standing in front of them. Then he raised his index finger and started shooting beams at them, before Dimitriv knew it he was alone, all the others were dead, kizaru then walked up to him and said "nowww Dimitriv you have to come with me."

The Ripper group was at a lose for words, even the psychos stop rambling when they saw this man. Then he disappeared then reappeared right in front of them. "this cave and all beyond this point belong to my master and you are trespassing" he said with a sneer, the bandits could feel the power radiating off him, but of course every group has one idiot who can't keep his mouth shut, "oh man your dead your so dead Flynt's gonna pull every one of your ribs out it one by one, he's gonna suck out your eyeball's with a straw, he's gonna-" his rant was cut off when Enel place his hand on his head and smirked, he then said " 1 million vari", the bandit was bathed in blue lightning and as quickly as it began it ended, the bandit had smoke rising off his body and a sizzling sound was heard then he collapsed, dead. The bandits screamed in terror then a psycho jump into the air and brought the blade of his buzz-axe down on Enel's head, but Enel didn't even react to it he simply maintained his smirk as the psycho hung from the grip of the weapon then Enel pumped electricity through the buzz-axe, the psycho shared the same fate as the idiot. Mince yelled the first thing that came to mind "RUN" the bandits obeyed and ran in the opposite directions desperately trying to escape, Enel simply laughed at their hopeless attempt as he pulled the buzz-axe out of his head and discarded it "yahahaha don't delude yourself into thinking you can escape" he then tapped one of his drums with his staff and yelled "KITEN" suddenly a tiger made of lightning jumped from his hand and chased after them, within a minute it was right on top of them, it skipped Mince then dived at the other seven killing all of them, the tiger blocked Mince's path; Enel then approached from behind and said "now it's time for you to meet my master".

The shrouded expedition leader Jack was surprised to find someone down in the cave, but he was even more surprised by who it was. "What the hell, that's Hoyt Volker" he said "what" Mike responded "what's a big shot like him doing on this dump of a planet". Hoyt smirked at this "well I'm here because my new master is here", this left the shrouded confused "master, I figured you were the type of guy that followed no one, only lead" said jack, "under any other circumstance yes, but in this case I made an exception because the master's predecessor was the only person my ancestor followed" he explained, "but that's not important, what's important is your not supposed to be here, so one of you has to come with me", "what about the rest" asked Jack, Hoyt smiled and said "they die". This surprised the bandits, there surprise turned to anger, they weren't going to let this guy just waltz around and tell them what's what, Mike stepped up and yelled "FUCK YOU" then he fired his gun at Hoyt, but he lifted his hand and a shield activated stopping the shots, he then rushed forward and grabbed Mike's hand and slammed it into the ground, splattering it. "Oh crap run for it" ordered jack but then a metal orb flew ahead of them, stopped, and project a red energy wall, two shrouded tried to stop but they stumbled and fell through, it shocked them and ended their lives, jack and the others realized they were trapped, they turned to fight but were met by two energy nets, one was non lethal and rendered jack unconscious while the second roasted the other bandit, the remaining ones were frozen in fear then Hoyt's arm revealed a pair of small lasers guns on his wrist which opened fire at rapid speed and finished them, Hoyt them lifted jack over his shoulder and carried him back.

The Bloodshots were perplexed by this man's presence, they were also nervous because the water was slowly rising. The nomad decided to speak up "hey who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here" hey asked, "my master owns these caves and she doesn't appreciate people entering them without permission" Asura explained. This only annoyed the Bloodshots, a bruiser stepped up and said "well that's too fucking bad now get out of our way" he said, Asura stood up, opened his mouth, and a strange metal object came out, he then fired a beam at the bruiser, blowing him to pieces. Then his scarf which was revealed to be four shot out and grabbed four bandits, then held them under the water until the bubbles stopped coming up, he then fired another blast destroy the nomad's shield and killing the midget but leaving the wielder unharmed, the four other bandits opened fire on Asura but his wounds simply healed, he then grab them with his scarf and slammed their heads together killing them. The nomad was stunned when his shield was destroyed when he regained his bearing Asura's scarf wrapped around him and he carried him back after eating the souls of the dead bandits.

The Jackals felt mesmerized by the woman, they didn't even seem notice her demonic features. Lust smiled at them and said "like what you see" she asked seductively, they dumbly nodded there heads. Then she did something they didn't expect, she started pulling down the front of her dress showing more cleavage "do you want to touch them" she asked, one of the Jackals approached her with his hands primed to grope her luscious breasts. Meanwhile their leader had gotten out of his stupor and thought of something "wait dammit, it could be a trap" he yelled but was ignored. The Jackal's hands were a few inches away when he stopped with a long black blade sticking through his skull, Lust kicked him away revealing one of her fingers had become the blade, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU WHORE" yelled the leader, Lust simply smirked and said "now is that anyway to speak to a lady" she asked mockingly, the Jackals opened fire, ripping her body apart but she didn't fall instead to the Jackals horror her injuries simply regenerated "is that all" she asked never losing her smirked, the Jackals screamed in fear and fled but lust flapped her wings and launched forward, finger blades primed, she skipped the leader and slashed the rest to pieces, spraying their blood everywhere, she then turned to the leader and said " now to bring you back to my master".

All the popcorn was gone and everyone had a content look on their faces. They were obviously impressed by the show, Ahsoka was especially pleased, with her power and allies no one will be able to stop her. Half an hour later they had all returned with the prisoners and were taken to Iowa's interrogation room. Ahsoka then turned to her allies, "well you exceeded all my expectations, glad to have you" she said happily. They all nodded there heads, they were proud to serve her.

**(warning graphic torture ahead)**

For of the five bandits were kept in a dark soundproof waiting room, jack who recently woke up was in the next room with Iowa, he was connected to a heart monitor. Jack was strapped to a dental chair his armor removed, "I ain't tellin you shit" he hissed at Iowa who simply chuckled "that's what they all say" he said, "now make this easier on yourself and just tell me where your hideout is" he said "go to hell" jack responded, Iowa chuckled again "ya know something I've lived for a long time and my favorite way to pass it is to inflict pain and suffering, and to make myself better at it I thoroughly studied medical books; anatomy, dental, and even some psychology; so I could learn what hurts and how to make it worse" he explained with a sadistic grin on his rotted face. This made Jack nervous but he still refused to talk, then Iowa picked up a hammer and brought it down on Jack's knee, shattering it like a dinner plate. Jack howled in agony then Iowa smashed his other knee, "feeling more cooperative now" he asked cruelly "screw you" Jack hissed at him through his gritted teeth, Iowa laugh at this then brought out a box of nails, took one out, and positioned it above his victim's middle finger's second joint then hammered it in, then repeated the process with the first joint, and the other fingers on his hand. "Okay I'll tell you just please stop" Jack finally broke, the pain was just to much for him, " I knew you'd come around" after jack told him where the base was Iowa shot him in the head ending his pain, he removed the restraints from his body and carried it to a chute that led to the creature holding pens, right now they were empty but they were right next to the minion barracks and they didn't care what they ate, he dropped the body in and brought in one bandit after another, he recorded these sessions because there was a black market demand for torture videos and snuff films, which Ahsoka approved of since it would bring extra income, Iowa chuckled and said to himself "the galaxy really is a sick place."

**Meanwhile on Coruscant**

Barriss Offee sat in her cell, despite everyone she killed she only got life imprisonment. People saw her as a psychopathic extremist who didn't care about the lives of others, but she insisted it was for a good cause, the order needed to get out of the war before it became anymore corrupted. She didn't intend to kill members of the order, she studied the schedule and saw that the time of the bombing she chose there weren't any jedi supposed to be in the hangar, but sadly that day members were given assignments and arrived at the hangar. One of them was a good friend of hers, and she also betrayed another friend, Ahsoka, she heard that she refused to come back to the order, then disappeared. She felt remorseful for how she ruined Ahsoka's life, but maybe now Ahsoka saw the council for what it really was.

Suddenly an alarm went off, she heard a nearby guard on his comlink, the prison was under attack. then the power went off including the shields that kept prisoners in their cells. Within a matter of ten minutes there was a full scale riot, prisoners overwhelming guards and taking their weapons; they even managed to take over the armory. Soon enough Coruscant's deadliest and most dangerous rogues; from serial killers to terrorists, to separatist agents who were abandoned by their disloyal bosses, to anarchists; were pouring into the courtyard; Barriss was one of them. They were ready to escape and raise some hell, get revenge on those who put them there, and basically be a menace to society, which was why they were there in the first place; they were surprised to see 8 large ships waiting for them with lowered ramps "get on" someone yelled through a speaker.

The now free inmates wasted no time boarding the ships. They didn't know who these guys were or what they wanted and they didn't care, anything was better than going back to prison. Once they were aboard the ships took off, Coruscant forces didn't even have a chance to react before they left the planet's orbit and went into hyperspace. There were 10000 prisoners and 9500 of them had escaped, the other 500 were killed either by guards who managed to fight back or by other inmates with a grudge. It was the worst prison break in Coruscant history, the only question people could ask was; "how did it happen?"

**earlier**

Nine of the most infamous rising rookie pirates were overlooking the prison. They were Eustass Kidd and his first mate Killer, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Scratchman Apoo, Basil Hawkins, Capone Bege, Jewelry Bonney, X Drake, and Urouge. They had gotten an offer from Hoyt Volker which was a big thing; he pretty much ran a quarter of the outer rim. He contacted them a day ago telling them that he worked for someone even more powerful than him, needless to say this interested them. They could meet this person on one condition; they break Barriss Offee out of prison, it was a simple job so they went with a simple approach, they and their crews charged the prison killing anyone and destroying anything that got in their way, they each had a picture of her to identify her.

Kidd destroyed a generator which shut down the prison's power and started the riot. This made it easier for them so they just ordered they're crews to bring they're ships and waited. Soon the inmates rushed into the courtyard and Kidd got on the speaker system and called them. Once everyone was on board they were a safe distance from the planet they entered hyperspace. There set course: Phaedra.


	6. Chapter 5

**Overlady Tano**

**Chapter 5: Mission, Tour, and first Conquest**

**I own nothing**

Senator Riyo Chuchi had heard about the mass break out, but she had other things on her mind. She was tasked with going to Phaedra to negotiate a trade agreement, but she had a strange feeling she couldn't shake, like something sinister was on the horizon. But that didn't matter, she had a job to do and she was going to do it. She then thought back to Ahsoka, she had witnessed her trial and knew it was anything but fair, sadly she could do nothing, when her friend confessed to the bombing she was relieved, she knew Ahsoka would never do such a thing and her being convicted would have been a terrible injustice. She also heard how she rejected the offer to return to the jedi and disappeared. She was brought out of her thoughts when it was announced at they were approaching Phaedra.

Ahsoka's people was preparing for the assaults on the 5 bandit clans, her first target is the Rippers since they are the closest. While they did so she was given a tour by Gnarl. The first stop was her private quarters, it was at the very top of the nether world tower, giving a view that went for miles, it had up to fifty rooms, the largest was the living room, there were many chairs, couches, windows, and even a few TV's, there was a room half the size of the living room, it was the trophy room, there were 5 storage rooms, a kitchen, 10 bathrooms, and the rest were rooms where people would live, the largest of these rooms was Ahsoka's, it was also half the size of the living room, it's most notable piece of furniture was a huge bed, unlike a regular bed it was round like a platform and it looked like you could just sleep anywhere on it, Gnarl said that it could hold up to 30 people, apparently her predecessor liked to have orgies with all his mistresses, "these are your private quarters master, this is where you will live, along with any mistresses you pick up." Next was the treasure room, it was at the bottom of the tower, it was 3 times the size of the private quarters, the ceiling had an elaborate mosaic of a dragon surrounded by mountains of gold and jewels, "this is your treasury my lady" said Gnarl "precious metals, gems, diamonds, credits, and anything of value goes here", "it's also what I'm in charge of" said Meowth, who was planning out where to put everything. Next was a large chamber brown minions were wandering around it branched off to eight smaller chambers "this is the minion barracks, this is where all the minion hives are located, but there is only one at the moment, your predecessor scattered the others", "wait there's other kinds of minions" Ahsoka asked "ah yes I forgot to mention that, you already have the browns, the others are the reds, greens, blues, blacks, and whites, they have different functions." then they were at what looked like habitats you would see at zoos, this one was twice the size of the treasury, "this is your animal pens, here you can keep a specimen of an animal species and summon them, if it dies you can use life force to resurrect it, they can be used as mounts for you or a leader minion or simply attack animals" "what's a minion leader" Ahsoka asked, "a minion leader can be charged with magic to make them slightly more intelligent so they can relay orders to other minions" Gnarl explained. Next they were in a dungeon it was 10 stories and had enough one person cells to house 2000 people, 200 on each level, Iowa is in charge of this area.

Next was the arena it was the size of the geonisian arena, "this is the arena master here you can pit prisoners against each other or against your animals, it's a good way to make them stronger so they don't die in the field, it's also good for giving your allies and their associates entertainment to keep morale up", Glados then descended from the ceiling and added "Trickster also runs a betting system, people seem to like putting money on the line based on who will win", "indeed, Trickster is quite fond of gambling, which is ironic since he isn't very good at it" Gnarl said "also if a prisoner does well enough you can use magic to make them serve you and act as a support unit, like the animals they can be revived." Next was the forge, it was the size of the private quarter's living room, this was run by giblet, the second oldest minion, behind Gnarl, here guns, blades, bombs, and many other weapons were made. Then there is the hangar, it was big enough to hold 10 republic warships, it is used for storing vehicles, a portal activates so they can leave the netherworld. After the tour Ahsoka sat on her throne processing the information. Trickster suddenly appeared next to her, "master everything is ready, we can begin to stomp out these annoying bandits", "good, I was starting to get bored" she said, her voice dripping with sadism, her allies and team gathered around the holo-map that rose from the floor, the order they would attack was rippers, gear heads, shrouded, bloodshots, and jackals, "alright I'll take Enel and HK-47 for this" she said, she activated the portal and the three stepped through.

Damn, what's taking those slag heads so long", asked a very annoyed captain Flynt, this made his underlings nervous, when Flynt was unhappy he would cheer himself up by inflicting pain, usually on one of them. "Don't worry captain, I'm sure they'll be back any min-" he was interrupted by an explosion. "What the hell was that" Flynt asked to no one in particular. He suddenly got a call on his echo device "captain we're under attack" "what, by who" he demanded "we don't know but they're chewin' us up here, we need back up-" there was another explosion and the signal went to static. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" yelled an enraged Flynt.

**(30 Minutes earlier)**

Ahsoka, HK-47, and Enel had arrived through the tower gate, "hello, hello can you hear me master" asked Gnarl through the Gauntlet "we can hear you Gnarl" Ahsoka replied "good, now at the moment you can only summon twenty minions, you can summon them from the minion gate", Ahsoka held up her hand and twenty minions jumped out, after 5 minutes of walking they came to a ridge that looked over a bay "look at all those bandits, completely unaware that their doom is approaching" Trickster mused, sitting next to Gnarl cross legged and eating a big pretzel, Ahsoka looked around and saw a man sitting on a throne at the top of a ship, "aha, there's Flynt" exclaimed Gnarl. There were two other things that caught Ahsoka's eye, one was a large cannon at the entrance to the camp, "that looks like a problem master, get hit by that and you'll be blown to smithereens" Gnarl said, the second thing was a flaming object, it looked kind of like the brown hive, it was under Flynt's throne, it had four small holes lead to the flame vents, red minions were next to it, "the reds, so that's what happened to them, Flynt's using them to power those flame vents of his" Meowth said, also watching the events, the others were as well. Then Asoka spotted a small bandit patrol approaching, there was about four bandits she decided to sick her minions on them "alright minions, kill those bandits" that was all they needed to hear, they darted off and before the bandits knew it they were swarmed, and then they were dead, the minions took their weapons, hats, and pieces of their clothes for armor, they brought the life force and money to Ahsoka, the gauntlet sent them back to the tower, "alright let's move out" she ordered. 20 minutes later all the minions were armed, on the way they ran into multiple patrols, they came upon the cannon, two of Flynt's higher ranking men: Boom and his brother Bewm who was a midget with a jet pack. Boom manned the cannon but Enel suddenly appeared in front of him, standing on the cannon, he grabbed him and electrocuted him, Boom was slightly tougher than average bandits so he was just unconscious, then Enel tossed him onto the ground and let the minions finish him, then went to work killing other bandits, HK-47 managed to grab hold of Bewm and ripped off his jet pack, then threw him on the ground and stomped on his head, crushing it, the minions mowed down, slashed, stabbed, and beat any bandits that came to help the brothers, Ahsoka stood by and let her followers handle the bandits, she found it even more entertaining than watching her allies kill the intruders, 4 minutes and 30 seconds later they were all dead, there was a large gunboat that may prove troublesome so Ahsoka mounted the cannon and blasted it.

This was the explosion Flynt heard, he grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked down at the sinking ship and then the entrance, his men were approaching but small creatures opened fire on them, along with a droid that sniped any that got out of cover, just as reinforcements arrived they were killed by what looked like a bird made of electricity, behind them was a torgruta, the remaining forces that responded went into full retreat, abandoning their wounded comrades, saying Flynt was pissed was an understatement, enraged he threw the binoculars which hit a bandit in the face causing him to fall off the platform "AAAHH" and smash his head open three stories down, "DAMMIT, SEND EVERYONE WE GOT AND KILL THOSE BASTARDS" he roared. Down below Ahsoka's forces were cutting a very bloody swath through the bandits forces, one minion actually picked up Bewm's jetpack and used it to jump over bandits, raining bullets and grenades down on them, half way through the base fifty psychos charged the group but were wiped out by Enel's sixty million volt Julungul, one bandit figured that Ahsoka was the leader and thought that if he killed her the others would retreat, he positioned himself 2 stories above her and took aim with a sniper rifle, but before he could pull the trigger a blaster bolt went through the scope and into his head, HK-47 was holding his own sniper rifle, he had seen the bandit and eliminated him "nice shot" Ahsoka complimented, "acceptance: thank you master". Eventually they reached the ramp that took them onto Flynt's ship and boarded, "looks like our guests have arrived boys, let's turn up the heat" he yelled, but nothing happened, "I said let's turn up the heat" again nothing happened, he looked down and saw the reds not power the vents, instead they started lobbing fireballs at his men while screaming about their master "alright I'll kill you myself" he leaped down from his platform, using an anchor as a weapon, Enel and HK-47 prepared to attack but Ahsoka held up her hand, signaling them to stop "I'll handle him" she said simply and pulled out a pair of kukri that she had giblet make. She charged him, he lifted his anchor over his head and brought it down but she dodged it then she plunged both her blades into his knees from behind, he screamed in pain and fell on his front, Ahsoka then took the kukris out letting the blood flow, she took one and stabbed the tip into his spine and craved it from top to bottom, paralyzing him, she finished him off by slitting his throat and letting him slowly asphyxiate, then he was dead and his remaining bandits surrendered, two hundred were captured and taken to the dungeons. "Alright reds get your hive to the gate, browns start searching the ship for anything valuable" she ordered the minions went to work and took everything to the gat grubby made, they found a minion stone which allows Ahsoka to control thirty minions now, they also found a glowing stone, "Gnarl do you know what this stone is" Ahsoka asked "that's a spell stone my lady, the evil presence spell, a favorite of your predecessor, you can shoot out your evil energy in the form of lightning and you can either use it control someone or reduce them to ash", suddenly the jet pack minion, who's called jumpy now, came and told her they found a creature that may be useful. They carried out a cage with a badass shock skag inside, she used her new evil presence spell on it and it became completely docile, they minions opened the cage and it walked up to her laid down on it's belly, like it was bowing to her, "hmm, I'll call you electrode" she said, she sent her new pet through the gate to it's new pen. "Well let's call it a day" Ahsoka said

**AN: hey folks hope you like this new chapter and check out my profile to vote for Ahsoka's third mistress**


	7. Chapter 6

**Overlady Tano**

**Chapter 6: Conquest Complete, Abduction, Lemon**

**I own nothing**

At the gearheads base in the abandoned power plant, the gearheads were wondering what was taking the group that was sent so long, when suddenly there was an explosion at the front gate, they were under attack. From the smoke came 15 brown minions and 15 red minions, followed by Gem and Kizaru who were followed by Ahsoka. Gem wielded a gold bo staff that fired dark magical energy from the tips, she whacked anyone that got close and blasted enemies from a distance. Kizaru was kicking and blasting gearheads left and right, the minions ganged up on the gearhead heavies, and Ahsoka slashed anyone who got close and used her evil presence spell on others. The bandit leader was terrified, his men were being slaughtered so easily and the invaders were nearing the entrance to where he ran everything, which he was currently in, "dammit, close and lock the door, barricade it and get everyone ready incase they break through" "but boss, there's only tventy of us in here and vhat about all the others out there" "I don't give a shit, lock them out too" he ordered, not caring he was dooming them.

Soon enough Ahsoka's group was at the barricade, "looooks like they locked it" Kizaru said when the minions couldn't open the door "then unlock it" Ahsoka replied, the minions got out of the way and Kizaru's leg was bathed in light and he fired it at the door. The blast destroyed the door and sent the furniture used for the barricade flying, killing ten geardheads that were standing in front of it, waiting for the group. The remaining gearheads tried to fight but were overwhelmed and slaughtered along with their leader. The took a great haul from the gearhead's base; 50 prisoners, another minion upgrade, the three most interesting things were a stone tablet, a black colored minion hive, and a spell stone.

"Master you've found a guardian tablet, a guardian is a creature that you can trade life force for in exchange for the guardian that's on the tablet. Looks like the Medusa tablet, she'll guard your private quarters and turn intruders to stone, she can undo this incase you want to interrogate them." Gnarl explained, "looks like you also found the black minions, they can poison your enemies and survive in places that are heavy with pollution" said Iowa. "And you've found the charge spell, it allows you to charge your minions with magic so they can act as minion leaders, like Gnarl explained earlier" Glados said. As they prepared to leave Ahsoka got an idea "Hoyt are you there" "yeah I'm here" "I want you to send some of your people here, see if you can get this place operational, it could be useful later" "alright I'll send some of my best maintenance men and technicians."

Ahsoka, Shiva, and Hoyt were in front of the shrouded base, along with 10 browns, 10 red, and 20 blacks, and two of Hoyt's top lieutenants Vaas and Buck. They blew the door open, catching the shrouded off guard, by the time the smoke cleared Shiva was standing in the door way and then he threw off his coat, revealing eight arms and two specialized sheaths, both holding four scimitars, he unsheathed them and held them at the ready. The bandits opened fire but Shiva swung his swords so fast they were a blur, when the bandits' clips were empty they saw that Shiva had deflected every single bullet that came his way, then a blur rushed past Shiva and started killing the shrouded, within a few minutes all twenty shrouded at the entrance were dead and in the center of the carnage was Buck, his implants made him extremely fast and his arms have built in blades. The next room had forty shrouded but they realized they couldn't hope to win, so they locked the door, then some kind of black mist started coming out of the vents and soon they felt sick, in a few minutes they were dead, outside the door the black minions were breathing out the black mist. The black minions breathed poison into the shrouded barracks killing most of the bandits, the leader decided enough was enough and surrendered, they took fifty prisoners, the green minion hive, another minion upgrade, a shield spell, and another guardian tablet.

Flank steak was annoyed, the men he sent hadn't even called, which meant they were probably dead. Suddenly he got a call on his echo "Flank Steak, Flank Steak someone just busted down the front gate and the guards there were wiped out" "WHAT, dammit send in Bad Maw" he ordered. Bad Maw charged in to find a strange sight, there was a torgruta, a cloaked teen, a man with three eyes, and fifty small creatures; ten brown, ten red, twenty green, and ten black. He started to attack but his shield was blasted off by Asura, then he suddenly felt something on his back, it was the green minions, in a minutes he was dead and his back looked like a pin cushion. They lowered the draw bridge and entered the dam.

"What do you mean Bad Maw is dead" Flank Steak yelled into his echo "well these weird little monsters snuck up on him and stabbed him to death and now the guys who are attacking us are inside and they're killing everyone-" an explosions was heard in the background followed by high pitched evil cackling "oh god stay away, stay away" then there was only static now "hey hey what's happening down there, dammit" Flank Steak threw his echo device out of frustration. Meanwhile in the whirlpool room Ahsoka and her attack group decided to take a break, Trickster decided to play a game with some captured bandits, there was a deck of cards that he used his powers to make, half had a picture of handcuffs on it, the other had a whirlpool on it, Trickster Enjoyed games of chance, the game was they reached into a box and if they got handcuffs they were sent to the dungeon, if they got the whirlpool they would walk a metal platform he had created, so basically losing meant walking the plank, they could also place bets on if someone got hancuffs or whirlpool. They had captured six bandits, two nomads, a marauder, a psycho, and two bruisers, "all right you first" Ahsoka said, pointing to a bruiser, he reached in and nervously pulled out a card, it was a whirlpool, some minions who had spears poked him and forced him onto the metal plank, the minions then poked him harder causing him to jump and fall in "AAAHH". the next was a nomad who also got whirlpool, the rest were luckier and got handcuffs, sadly Trickster lost all his bets. After that was done they moved on but were stopped by Mad Mike, Trickster formed a skull made of some kind of black matter and launched it at him, it impacted and caused a small explosion that left behind a black mist, the skull Actually blew a hole the size of an average human skull straight through Mad Mike's chest, a brown minion ran up and picked up a gun that Mad Mike dropped called madhouse and to complete the look he put on a pair of sunglasses and put a cigar in his mouth. Eventually they reached the ramparts where there were even more bandits, the brown minions with Mad Mike's gun, now called madhouse after the gun he took, got the front of the group and started mowing down dozens of bandits, the gun had a lot of ammo, soon enough they reached where Flank Steak was running the show and killed him, forty six bandits remained and they all gave up, they found the blue hive, a minion upgrade, a guardian tablet, and the fire spell stone.

The Jackals base in the mountains was abuzz with activity, they were getting ready to send another group twice as large as the last when they didn't come back, five jackals were guarding the gate when there was explosion, four of them were ripped to shreds by the shrapnel, the only remaining one was left unharmed but then out of the smoke came some kind of lightning, but then it stopped and he was on his knees, out of the smoke came Ahsoka followed by Lust and HK-47 and her minions, she approached the jackal and ordered him to stand and he did "now go back to your headquarters and cause as much chaos as you can" she said, he nodded and run in the direction of his base. After giving him a ten minute head start they moved on, when they reached the base they were surprised to see that not only was he alive but he was winning his battle with his former comrades, "statement: well now we know why they gave him guard duty" HK-47 said, Ahsoka simply nodded, if he survived this raid she would definitely make him one of her warriors. They jumped in and killed any remaining Jackals, Ahsoka then approached her slave, "impressive, tell me what's your name" she asked, she felt he definitely deserved to be called by name, not just a slave number, he bowed his head and said "I am Tut, and my former comrades considered me the strongest out of all of them, second only to our leader" he explained, this impressed Ahsoka "well Tut head to the tower gate while we finish up here" she ordered, Tut bowed his head again and left, with that finish the raiders moved on killing anyone who got in their way, the minions were led by Jumpy and Madhouse, Ahsoka decided they were worthy of being minions leader, they acted as a tag team, one making up for the other's weakness, Jumpy was quick but didn't wield powerful weapons, while Madhouse was a heavy hitter but his gun slowed him down. Soon they found the leader, he was locked out by his followers, he saw the battalion approach, realizing he was doomed he surrendered, this disgusted Ahsoka, Tut said his leader was stronger than him yet he choose to give up rather than fight like a warrior. He and his disloyal goons were rounded up, they had taken a hundred prisoners, the found the last minion hive: the white minions that can control wind and heal minions so they won't die as much, the rejuvenation spell which allows Ahsoka to heal herself and others, another minion upgrade, and another guardian tablet, now all the bandits were defeated, she had plenty of prisoners, and all her minions.

Ahsoka had decided she needed a nap so she was laying on her massive bed when she was awoken by Glados over a communicator, "master something of interest has happened" hearing this Ahsoka got dressed, for some reason when she slept in her quarters she slept naked, of course if someone tried to get a glimpse she'd either feed them to Electrode or force them to fight in the arena, she then went to the throne room, "so what's going on" she asked as she arrived, "well master it seems a republic ship has arrived, but it's only a ship that would carry a senator" Gnarl explained, this piqued Ahsoka's interest "any idea who the senator is", "yeah it's Riyo Chuchi" Meowth answered, this intrigued Ahsoka and this put an idea in her head "do you know where she is" she asked "she's currently staying in the presidential suite of the… Nebula Sky hotel" Trickster answered as he read from the report "biggest, most posh hotel on the planet, the people's tax credits hard at work" added Iowa, Ahsoka got a smile evil smile on her face "you know guys I think it's time for me to get a mistress" she said. Later at the hotel it was midnight and Chuchi was looking outside the window, she wore a simple white nightgown, ever since she arrived on the planet she felt uneasy like something was going to happen any minute. She decided to stop worrying and go to bed, when she heard a loud noise coming from the bed room, she called in her guards believing that someone or something was in her room. The four guards were at the door blasters at the ready, the lead guard opened it and they entered, they looked in the closet and under the bed but couldn't find anything, but the one place they didn't look was on the ceiling, there a human male and a twi'lek woman were clinging to it, they were Gem and Buck, Buck grinned and whispered "time for some fun, you get two and I get two", Gem nodded. They pounced on the guards, Gem brought her bo-staff down on the lead guards head with enough force to crack his skull open and kill him then she spun around blasted the other guard, meanwhile Buck was having his own twisted fun, he disarmed the guards and let them charge him with their fists, however he dodge every swing and threw a punch of his own, after about three minute the two were clearly in pain as they had some broken bones but they refused to give up, Buck was enjoying this as he purposely held back to draw out their suffering, "come on Buck it's only a matter of time until more guards show up, so stop playing with those guys" Gem scolded, in her arms was an unconscious Chuchi, Buck simply grinned and turned to his victims "well mates it's like they say, all good things must come to an end" he then extended his arm blades and in an instant Buck was behind them with his arms extended, at first it seemed nothing happened but then the guards' heads fell off, spraying blood everywhere, Buck and Gem then got into a four seat speeder and flew off towards a portal outside the city.

Chuchi woke up with a slight headache, the last thing she remembered was a twi'lek woman throwing some kind of powder in her face, she saw that she was in a large room in the center of a large round bed, she then heard a door open and saw a female torgruta, she was naked and then she noticed that she was also naked, "who are you, where am I", the woman simply smirked and said "don't worry, no harm will come to you, after all I wouldn't hurt an old friend". This confused Chuchi, "what do you mean old friend, I've never met you before" she said "actually you have" the woman said approaching the bed, she got to it and crawled to Chuchi, she then put her hand on her forehead and Chuchi got a burst of information, after seeing it all she now knew who this was "Ahsoka" she whispered in disbelief, Ahosak smiled "that's right" she then did something that surprised Chuchi: she kissed her. Ahsoka then broke the kiss and giggled at Chuchi's confused look, she then lowered her head and started sucking Chuchi's nipple while pinching the other "n-no stop, we shouldn't be doing this", Ahsoka stopped and looked up at her "why shouldn't we be doing this, after all you may be a senator but your still a person, and people need a good release every now and again" she then made a cute pout "is it because you don't find me attractive" she said in a fake hurt voice, "n-no I do- I mean I don't- I mean-" Ahsoka giggled at Chuchi "relax, I'm just kidding" she then kissed Chuchi again, after she broke the kiss she smiled at her "your so cute" this added on to Chuchi's already bright blush, Ahsoka seemed to enjoy getting her flustered "you know Chuchi since I first met you there were times I fantazied about having sex with you" she whispered in her ear, earning a shiver from the pantoran, she then rubbed her fingers against Chuchi's womanhood, earning a gasp from her "w-what, what are you doing" she asked, Ahsoka then brought her hand up, showing her moist fingers "looks like your getting wet" she said "could it be you fantazied about me too", at that moment something inside Chuchi snapped, she pushed Ahsoka down and was on top of her, her hands on her shoulders holding her up, "yes, ever since I met you I fantazied about you, I wanted you to wrap me in your arms and let you take me, dominate me, to make me yours" she confessed, tears in her eyes, she never thought it would come true, but here was Ahsoka, about to make Chuchi hers, she was happy she could finally indulge in the lust that has built up in her for so long, Ahsoka smiled up at her "well then let's do it". she rolled Chuchi onto her back and started kissing her, her tongue exploring her new mistresses mouth, Chuchi offered no resistance enjoying the feeling of having Ahsoka's tongue in her mouth, soon Ahsoka broke the kiss and moved down to her breasts, dragging her tongue all the way, she started sucking her nipple and pinching the other and then she switched, then she went down to Chuchi's pussy and started licking. "yes, yes right there, that's just what I wanted" Chuchi moaned, after a minute of licking Ahsoka stopped "your delicious" she whispered and then went back to licking, however after another minute she stopped completely, "w-wait why do you stop" "because it wouldn't be fair if you were the only one getting pleasure" she said, then she sat up and moved her pelvis between her lover's legs, "oh yes" Chuchi muttered when she felt Ahsoka's pussy against hers, soon they were rubbing against each other "yes, yes, oh yes your so good" Chuchi moaned "your pussy feels great" Ahsoka responded, after a few minutes both of them could feel an orgasm coming "A-ahsoka I'm going to cum" Chuchi said "so am I, just hang on, we'll cum together" after thrusting against each other some more they couldn't hang on any longer "I'M CUMMING" they both yelled, they came covering each other's groins in pussy juice, after a minute of breathing they untangled their legs and fell asleep in each others arms.

**AN: sorry for the long wait folks, been working on other stories and some other stuff, anyway that's one mistress down, the second will be Barriss and the third by popular demand will be Haruhi Suzumiya, anyway feel free to leave a review, seriously though I would like to get some reviews, all fan fiction writers like reviews, but flames will add on to Ahsoka's power and she will use said power to destroy you, anyway hope you liked it**


End file.
